Heart Shaped Flinx
by fasterthanlightspeed
Summary: I own nothing of Teen Titans. Kid Flash and Jinx spend several holidays with each other, being a couple, heroes and teenagers at the same time. Their lives may not be normal, but their holidays together make it even more not normal.
1. Chapter 1

"Jinx..." Kid Flash greeted his girlfriend with a smile. "You look...amazing." Jinx smiled back. She was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees, on it was multiple black dots, shaped like hearts. "Oh...wow..." Kid Flash fell silent and almost forgot about the two hearts in his pocket. One of them held and the other...well that was a surprise. He took the heart with chocolate and gave it to her. "I couldn't find nothing I thought would make you happy, so I-"

Jinx kissed him, interrupting his sentence. "I love you," Jinx whispered. Kid Flash smiled, his lips seeming to sparkle. "And I loved you for so long...I keep forgetting to take you to my _second _favorite place on Earth." Jinx knew what was coming and pulled herself into his shirt. He lifted up her legs and held her bridle style. "I love you too," Kid Flash whispered. Jinx closed her eyes leaned into his chest.

When Jinx opened her eyes, the glorious city of love was laid out upon the land below. "Paris, France is your favorite place? I'm surprised Kid Flash," Jinx said. Kid Flash laughed, Jinx couldn't help but notice he seemed nervous.  
"Is something wrong?" The young hero asked.  
"No nothing is wrong I'm just trying to give my special girl a good time. Want some Paris food? Seriously there's probably a café nearby. Hey, did you notice this scenery? The view from the Eiffel Tower is _amazing_." Kid Flash took a deep breath and smiled. Jinx noticed his hand shake as he opened a can of Coke (_where did that come from?_ Jinx wondered.) Kid Flash drank it all at once.  
Silence filled the air.  
"You were lying, weren't you? Something is wrong, Speedster." Jinx couldn't help but smirk at the nickname she gave him. "Jinx...I...wait...I got it here somewhere." Kid Flash sat down the crushed up soda can and reached into his pocket. "Where...oh...hey there's my watch...hm...needs a new battery. Ah! Found it." Kid Flash brought out a heart-shaped velvet box.  
Kid Flash looked up at Jinx and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss tasted sweet, and to Jinx it felt like she was melting in his arms. Maybe she was...or maybe it was the fact she had fallen for a flirtatious, immature, blue-eyed, game player, short attention span, IQ of ten (Jinx didn't actually known) hero that sent her nerves and heart stopping to endure a timeless moment of pleasure, one she was sure to remember.  
Kid Flash unlocked their lips and took Jinx from his arms. "Jinx," he started, nervous. "I love you like no other girl in my life and every time I think of you, every time I dream of you, every time I hear you laugh or even so much as giggle it sends my heart beating faster and my brain turns into my mom's mashed potatoes. I know that in my career I have...flirted...with a bunch of other girls...but you, I think I caught something worth using my ten sense for."  
"Not that you ever had any," Jinx joked.  
Kid Flash laughed and then got serious. "Jinx...close your eyes...please."  
Jinx obeyed and close her pink cat-like eyes.  
Kid Flash opened the box and took out a necklace, on it a lightning bolt and a black cat faced each other in such a way you would think they were going to battle. But Kid Flash knew, more than anyone in the world, what the cat and the lightning bolt represented. The red-headed speedster took the necklace and put it around his girlfriends' neck.  
Jinx felt his hand slip down the side of her arm and meet with her right hand. "Open your eyes," Kid Flash whispered in her ear. Jinx did. She looked down at her necklace, a little confused...but all of the sudden very felicitous. "It's...it's beautiful," she whispered. Kid Flash grinned and said to her, "the necklace symbolizes me and you, the way the cat and lightning bolt face each stand for the love that began at first sight. Ours. In that museum, I felt our first connection, that moment when nothing else mattered and now...I still feel the power that you have over me." Jinx smiled.  
"Just kiss me, you big hunk."  
Kid Flash took her in his arms and, as he swore the world and all activity on the Eiffel Tower or the universe stopped, he kissed her passionately.  
"Jinx?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Anywhere you are, that is my very favorite place. Happy Valentine's Day my love."  
Jinx a deep red and let her arms wrap around his neck. "Next year," Jinx said softly. "Don't get me anything. I already have all I need, and that is you. Nothing else, but I would _love _to come here again."


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas

"Morning Jinx," Kid Flash said to the former villain. "You look...beautiful." He smiled and Jinx felt her cheeks warm. "Thanks. I figured since it's Christmas and all, I'd to wear a-"  
"Jinx, you look like the most incredible Miss Claus ever."  
"Flirt."  
"What, can't I compliment my ravishing girlfriend?"  
Jinx wore a pink dress, with a white fluff outline, her boots were a deep shade of pink and had two tiny bells jingle bells on the tops. Her hair was blowing shoulder length from the open window. Kid Flash found his mouth dropping at the sight of her. Jinx walked by him and closed his mouth. "Don't let the fly's in," she joked. He walked with her to the living room, where there sat a Christmas tree. It sparkled with red and green lights, glimmered with the galore of ornaments hanging around the trees' base. Jinx let her eyes scan the tree in amazement and wonder; all the way to very top, where the star sat perfectly and ever so wonderfully in its place.  
"Merry Christmas, darling," Kid Flash said to her. Jinx felt his warm arm around her waist and pull her in. His other arm reached around and pulled her slender body even closer. Jinx lifted her head and his sweet lips met hers. The young sorceress melted his in arms; the speedster's kiss warmed her inside and made her feel like the world had stopped. Like all time in the universe froze on just this one moment, this one moment Jinx knew she would never forget...or let herself forget.  
The sound of someone clearing their throat made the couple jumped apart with faces redder than the Christmas tree lights. "I see you're enjoying the holidays," Robin said with a smirk. "Before you rudely interrupted," Kid Flash said, smirking also. "Where's Starfire? Aren't you suppose to spend the holidays with you 'girlfriend'?" Kid Flash put an emphasis on girlfriend as a joke.  
"I wanted to give something to Jinx," Robin replied sternly. "Starfire is at home, cooking."  
"Your actually letting her cook?" Jinx joked. Robin couldn't help but smile. "I'm pretty sure Raven or Cyborg is helping her." He handed the red and green wrapped package to Jinx.  
"Merry Christmas," he said. Then he walked over to the door. "You look great by the way," the boy wonder said before he left. "Kid Flash was right to call you beautiful, but it's still an understatement." Kid Flash rolled his eyes and slammed the door in his face. "He's spying on us," he said with a smile.  
"We'll get back at him for that, won't we...Lucky?"  
"Just because it's Christmas does not mean you call me that...but I'll make this one exception," Jinx said to him. Jinx held up the box and took off the lid. Inside, lay a titans communicator sitting on a small pillow. "And he's the one saying understatement." Jinx took out the communicator and laid it on the table beside the lamp.  
"Since it is the holidays Jinx," Kid Flash said to her. He grabbed a tiny box wrapped in red. "I wanted this day to seem special. And what way to make it special than to give the love of my life the greatest gift of all."  
"And what is that?" Jinx asked. Kid Flash answer, instead, he got down on one knee and said, "Jinx, it's been a long year...and every day of this year, I think of you, nothing else. I think of your heavenly smell, I think your little rebellion attitude. You're the most beautiful and strongest person I have known. No one, not even the strongest person alive, can compare to how strong you are. Your absolutely amazing and I can never get enough of the way you make me feel. Jinx, what I'm to say is: will you marry me?" Kid Flash took the wrapping paper off the box, opened it and held up a diamond ring. Jinx nodded, silently, for she was to stunned to even think of answering. Kid Flash grinned brightly and slid the ring on to her finger.  
He got up off the floor and pulled her into his arms, where his lips met hers again.  
"I love you Jinx."  
"Call me Lucky. Because I am."

**So I decided to put the one shot as an actually story. I thought, 'well the title is **_**Heart Shaped **__**Flinx**_**' and so I said, "make it into a story about the holidays Jinx and Kid Flash share as lovers, and heroes." Review and tell me what you think. P.s I would very pleased if you could request a certain holiday. (American Holidays only. It's not that I'm against the foreign holidays, I'm just more knowledgeable about the America ones.)  
ForeverFasterthanlightspeed**


End file.
